Forgotten
by NihonShipper
Summary: After 2 years of college all over parts of the world, the Lyoko gang decide to get back together, only to be be shocked that Yumi and Ulrich have forgotten each other! pairings: YxU, JxA, OxSam. Some M rated content
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten

_When we go our separate ways we are disappointed when our best friends become just friends, saddened when our friends become acquaintances and hurt and crushed when our best friends become strangers..._

The Lyoko gang have long since split up for college year.

Jeremie and Aelita have been asked to move to America to go to Harvard school for the gifted, but the still keep in contact with everyone else. Not as much as they'd like to though...

Ulrich and Odd went to nice college in their very on country of France. They go to Creteil and keep in contact with everyone, well Odd does. After a very frustrating fight, Ulrich and Yumi have not been on speaking terms, Ulrich friendship with Yumi has taken a turn for the worst...

Yumi went to the University of Tokyo one of the leading colleges in Japan, she kept in touch with everyone but Ulrich, reasons shown before.

But, since college was over and done with, they all decided to go back to Kadic academy for a reunion.

Jeremie was the first one there, he had grown at least a foot taller, and wore contacts, although he kept his glasses just incase. He was wearing a white tee and blue jeans. Casual.

Aelita saw Jeremie and was instantly smiling. She had grown too, not taller than Jermie though. She let her hair grow to her mother's length and wore a pink head band. She wore a pink tube top and a denim jacket and a pink frill skirt. She wore her pink high-tops that read "Angel" on them.

Yumi was next to arrive, she smiled at Jeremie and hugged Aelita. Jeremie had caught up with her only being shorter by a few inches. She let her hair stay in the short do it was in for the past few years at Kadic. She wore a black spaghetti strap tee that read "Live to Kill" in red letters, a black pair of skinny jeans and her black vans.

Odd and Ulrich smiled at everyone. Odd hadn't grown the slightest, well except for his hair which was in a ponytail. He wore his signature color purple, of course. He wore a purple shirt that read "Ladies man" in dark purple letters and Black jeans.

Ulrich had beaten Yumi to the tallest person persona, he was ten inches taller than her. He hair had gotten a little shaggier, but that was no big deal.

He wore a white shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans.

"Hi guys!" cheered Aelita hugging everyone in sight.

"Hey Aelita, wazzup Jeremie, how you been Yumi?" said Odd.

"Hi Odd, Yumi, Ulrich." said Jeremie

"Hey Jeremie, Odd, Aelita." said Yumi

"Hi Aelita and Jeremie." said Ulrich.

Odd pondered for a minute and finally noticed something.

He pointed at Yumi and Ulrich, "You guys forgot to say 'hi' to each other!"

Yumi stared at Ulrich with confusion for a long while.

"Do I know him?" she asked Odd.

Aelita gasped and Jeremie's mouth stood agape.

"Do I know her?"

"Well, it's nice to meet you I'm Yumi Ishiyama" she said bowing.

"I'm Ulrich Stern pleasure to meet you too."

Aelita, Odd and Jeremie watched in disbelief as the two who loved each other for most of the year, had some how forgotten each other.

"Okay, now that introductions are over, I have great news! With the money I saved up for the past few years I was able to buy a condo next to the factory! There are three rooms so people have to share..." said Aelita.

"Ulrich and Yumi share a room!" said Odd.

Yumi and Ulrich stared at each other then turned to Odd giving him death glares.

"I'll share with Aelita!" said Jeremie

"That means I have a room all to myself!" said Odd.

"Well let's get going, everyone into Jeremie's car!" said Aelita.

"Why my car?"

" 'Cause, it's _your_ car."

Everyone piled into Jeremie's Blue Acura and Aelita lead the way to the condo. Everyone was appointed to their rooms, already set up with beds, dressers and other things, so all they had to do it get their clothes and everyday needs into the house.

Odd had went into Aelita and Jeremie's room to talk to them about Yumi and Ulrich.

"How come they forgot each other? We've only been separated for two years!" he asked.

"I have a theory, when friends separate for long periods of time and don't speak to each other, there is a possibility that the memory of said people will dwindle until, poof, it's gone..." said Jeremie.

"So, they'll just have to relearn each other..." said Aelita.

"Oh this should be good!" said Odd.

**New fanfic, I decided to put myself back out there full throttle, I'm giving it my all!**

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Living Together

Yumi steadily unpacked her things, and came across a picture with all her friends. She stared at the boy in the far left side for long time.

"Who is this?" she asked putting away the picture as she heard door open.

"Hi Yumi." said Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich." she smiled.

Ulrich started to unpack his things while Yumi went downstairs to see what Aelita was doing.

"Hi Yumi." Aelita said.

"You all settled?"

"Yep!"

"Where's Ulrich?"

"He's unpacking his things."

"You don't have a problem with him?"

"No, why would I he seems nice."

"Oh, no reason..."

Aelita turned on the T.V, Avatar: The Last Airbender was on.

"Hey Aelita?"

"Hm?"

"Who is this?" she pointed to Ulrich on the picture.

"That's Ulrich!"

"Really, when did we become friends?"

"Um, well you see, oh! It's already seven I'm gonna make dinner now."

She stood up abruptly and walked to the kitchen, Yumi sighed and went back upstairs.

Ulrich was listening to his iPod when Yumi walked in.

"What is it?"

"Is this you in the picture?"

"Hmm... yeah this was two years ago. Where did you get this?"

"I always have it around when I miss everyone..."

"Who is this?" Ulrich pointed to Yumi in the picture.

"That's me!"

"What? Wait a minute does that mean?"

"I don't know what it means..."

"May be we could-"

"Ask them what the picture means?"

"Exactly!"

"Guys! Dinner's ready!" shouted Aelita.

Everyone ran downstairs, Odd sliding down the railing on the staircase, and took their seats at the table. While everyone was eating, or swallowing in Odd's case, Yumi and Ulrich decided to ask the question.

"Hey, guys are Ulrich and I friends?"

"Umm..." said Odd.

"Well are we or aren't we? The picture looks like we are, but we don't know each other!" said Ulrich.

"Well, it's like this, you guys we friends, best friends before we left for colleges all over the world you two had a huge fight and decided to stop speaking to each other, two years later of no speaking and there you have it you two have become complete strangers to each other." said Jeremie.

"Your kidding right? I mean how do I forget my best friend?" asked Ulrich.

"Well, when you don't talk to someone your really close to or don't see them or occasionally say 'hi', in both your cases doing all three, your memory of them begins to dwindle and then no more friendship."

"So, Ulrich and I stopped speaking to each other and them I forgot him?"

"Yep." said Aelita

"Whoa..." said Yumi

Ulrich stood up abruptly and went upstairs.

"This must be a lot for him to take in..." said Odd.

"Ulrich!" shouted Yumi going after him.

She opened the door to see him sitting on his bed, legs and arms crossed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Do you really believe them? That we're best friends and after not talking to each other we forgot each other?"

"Yeah, it could happen, I mean I didn't talk to Hiroke for a year and ten months, so when he called me I didn't know who he was and he's my brother!"

"Whatever... I'm going to bed Yumi."

"Night..." Yumi changed into her lingerie and went to bed.

**I really struggled with this chapter . **

**Whatever though, R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi's Nightmares

While Yumi drifted off to sleep, Ulrich laid awake for a while, thinking about the events displayed today.

'It just doesn't make sense, how could Yumi and I be friends if I don't even remember her?' he asked himself

He pushed the question far from his mind and drifted until he woke up to screaming.

"What was that?" he looked to he right.

Yumi was tossing and turning, she looked like she was in pain, then she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Yumi?"

Ulrich got up and shaking her.

"Yumi. Yumi!"

"Huh? What? What is it Ulrich?"

"Why were you screaming?"

"What's that?"

"Why were you screaming?"

"Oh, it was nightmare...I think."

"Alright, next time make sure you take a few deep breaths the next time you sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Yumi took a few breaths before sleeping as Ulrich advised, but to no avail, her screams kept everyone, including herself sleepless.

That morning Jeremie, walked in the kitchen groggily to see Aelita face first asleep in an empty cereal bowl.

"Aelita wake up, Aelita, I wanna breakup."

"What! Why?"

"Works every time."

"Jeremie!" she punched him in the arm.

"You sleepy too?"

"Yeah, all I heard was screaming throughout the whole night."

"Me too."

They heard six loud thuds coming down the stairs and went to go see what it was, and there laid a knocked out Odd with a lump as purple as a grape on his head.

Jeremie and Aelita were worried that he had was in a coma until they heard his snoring.

"Come on Jeremie, let's wake him up." said Aelita dragging him to the kitchen sink.

While Jermie sprayed cold water on Odd's face, Aelita was slapping him back and forth.

"Odd! Wake up!"

Odd snored on.

"Odd!"

He snored on.

"Dammit Odd there's a cop at the door and he's looking for you!" Aelita screamed.

"I didn't do it! It was Jeremie's idea I swear! Huh? Mornin' guys."

"Where'd you come up with the cop idea?" Jeremie asked.

"I was watching iCarly one day. Very useful in certain situations."

As Odd dried off his face, Yumi and Ulrich walked downstairs.

"Morning everyone." Yumi yawned.

"Mornin'" said Aelita.

"Hey, did you guys here screaming last night?" asked Jeremie.

"Yeah that was me... sorry, I had another nightmare."

"What about?" asked Aelita, having shared her bouts of bad dreams with her friends.

"Well, I'm in a dark corner and I'm covered in scars, then this guys walks in, with a whip and asks me what his name is. I couldn't see his face and I didn't know what his name was, so every time I don't answer or say I don't know he whips me and it hurts so bad in my dreams I scream..."

"That's worse than Aelita's Hermitage dreams." said Odd.

"Were gonna try thinking of things that make Yumi happy tonight, because taking a few breaths before sleeping didn't help her last night." said Ulrich

"Okay, well I've got nothing to do today..." said Odd.

"Well, Jeremie and I got the idea that some of us could get jobs, you know to pay off rent and buy needed necessities."

"Does anybody know what job they'd be a shoe in to get?" asked Yumi.

"Well, I could be a computer technician, I've got a diploma for it." said Jeremie.

"I could be a Dj, a lot of clubs are looking for new mixes ina lot of clubs late at night."

"That's two, then there's me, Ulrich, and Yumi."

"Odd, I think you have more of a shoe in chance than us, you could be a professional artist, you know like Picasso." said Ulrich.

"Let's start with something smaller, how 'bout and art teacher?" Yumi suggested.

"I dunno..."

"If you give private lessons, parents tip big money." said Aelita.

"I'll do it!"

"Then what do Yumi and Ulrich do?" asked Jeremie.

"We'll take care of the house while everyone works, and we'll take care of the shopping." said Yumi.

"Okay, then it's all set in stone, we'll go look for the jobs of choice and we'll call you if we get it and how much it pays." said Aelita.

Everyone went upstairs to get dressed, then Odd, Aelita and Jeremie got into Jeremie's Acura and drove off into the city.

Yumi stood from the table an started cleaning and putting away the dishes, Ulrich put away the cereal that Aelita took out before falling asleep in the cereal bowl. He was curious.

"Yumi?"

"Yeah, Ulrich?"

"What did the guy in your dream look like?"

"I...I-I don't know his facial features, but he..."

"He what? What did his body features look like?"

"I-I-I...I'm going upstairs!"

Yumi sped upstairs and locked her door.

"Yumi!"

**Okay, I'm really tired had to stop.**

**R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Explanation

Ulrich chased Yumi up to their room where she was pretending to read a book.

"Yumi? What's wrong?" he asked with deep concern in his voice.

Yumi put down the book to look at him and them immediately looked at her feet. Hesitant to answer she shuffled her feet and picked up the book again.

"Yumi, what did he look like?"

She still didn't answer, at this time Ulrich was getting upset.

"Yumi, what did he look like."

No answer.

Ulrich grabbed her by the arm and held her arms to the side, Yumi was fighting strong hold, but was obviously losing.

"Ulrich, let me go!" she demanded.

"Not until you tell me let he looks like!"

"Let go of me!"

"Tell me!"

"Let! Go!"

"TELL ME!"

Yumi stopped struggling and started sobbing a little, to Ulrich's surprise.

"Okay! Okay. These nightmares have been happening ever since college, when you and I, supposedly forgot each other. I've never had these dreams before and my tormentor looked like you, the younger you, his bodily features at least. I was afraid to tell you."

Ulrich stood there shocked, still holding onto Yumi. He loosened his grip, and she looked at him. Sadness and fear in her eyes.

"Why were you afraid to tell me?"

"I thought that you'd be upset, and you'd leave because you were. You, Aelita, Odd and Jeremie are all I have left. I left my family behind to go college. They didn't want me to go, but I did. They gave me the money to pay for it, packed my bags, and let me leave. They were part of my dream as well...they laughed as you would whip me."

"Yumi..."

Ulrich let her go and she fell to her knees, crying very hard. Ulrich dropped to his knees and held her close, she blushed and looked up at him with red, puffy eyes. He smiled at her.

"You don't have to worry anymore Yumi, we're you're family now and we won't let anything happen to you."

"Ulrich...thank you." she smiled.

They sat there for moment in silence, snuggling each other, until the sweet silence was broken by Yumi's cell-phone ringing. Ulrich released her and she swiftly grabbed her phone and went back to her place on Ulrich's lap.

"Hello? Hi Aelita."

"Hi Yumi! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got my first gig!"

"Really? That's Great!"

"How are you and Ulrich?"

"We're fine."

"Okay, I'm gonna catch up with Jeremie, see you soon!"

"Bye."

Yumi hung up her phone, when Ulrich cell-phone started vibrating in his pocket.

"Um, Yumi?"

She got off of his lap and he answered his phone.

"What's up Odd?"

"I'm a street painter!"

"What?"

"I get paid to make awesome graffiti all over walls and stuff!"

"That's good, your vandalism is actually paying off."

"Ha ha. Well I've gotta go, ciao!"

"Ciao."

Ulrich hung up his phone and turned to Yumi.

"Was that Odd?"

"Yep he found a job, he's a street painter."

"That's cool."

"And Aelita?"

"She has her first gig."

"Now all that's left is Jeremie."

"Yep!"

Ulrich and Yumi waited for Jeremie to call, so they went downstairs and turned on the T.V. They watched Avatar the Last Air Bender for a while, the episode "The Crossroads of Destiny" was.

_"The Fire nation took my mother from me..." sobbed Katara_

_"That's something we have in common..." said Zuko_

"They are so perfect together, although Aang is Katara's match." said Yumi.

"Yeah, every Avatar said Zuko would eventually get Katara." said Ulrich.

"I hate it people believe the person you will never be with perfect with you and the person who you love is wrong in their eyes."

"Yeah..."

They kept watching the episode, Yumi snuggled up to Ulrich on the couch and they both blushed a little.

Then, just as the episode was about to end, both Yumi and Ulrich's phone went off.

"Hello?" they said simultaneously.

"That's how it works." said Jeremie.

"Jeremie!" said Yumi.

"Hey, Yumi, Ulrich guess what? I'm hired."

"Great!" said Ulrich.

"Well, bye for now Aelita just showed up."

"Bye." they again said simultaneously.

**Sorry I took so long, my favorite episode Avatar was in this chapter . I love Zukatara ! I hade to explain the dream and the jobs. **

**R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**William Sissi and Sam**

**While walking home, taking pride in his work, Odd bumps into someone.**

**"Oh sorry, um..."**

**"Della-Robbia?"**

**"Sam!"**

**He helps her up and hugs her.**

**"How have you been Sam?"**

**"Great, you."**

**"I got a job."**

**"As what?"**

**"Street Painter."**

**"Awesome!"**

**"Well, Sam I gotta go, I've the rest of the gang waiting for me."**

**"Bye Odd!"**

**As Odd walked in the door, Aelita was setting the food on the table.**

**"Odd, where were you? I would have thought you'd be the first to be at the table for dinner." said Aelita.**

**"Sorry, I ran into Sam on the street."**

**"Really, how's she doing?' asked Yumi.**

**"She's great! She's a little surprised I got a job, but it's cool."**

**"Oh, Yumi, Ulrich, could you go get some groceries tomorrow? I feel like making canolis tomorrow."**

**"Alright." said Ulrich.**

**At a quarter to eight they were finished with dinner and everyone went upstairs to get ready for bed. Ulrich pulled out a dream-catcher and hung it up on the shelf by Yumi's bed.**

**"The breathing, warm milk, and bunnies didn't get rid of the nightmares. do you think this dream catcher will?"**

**"Let's try it, if this doesn't work, then I have another thing to try."**

**The next day Yumi and Ulrich went shopping, and they looked very tired, due to Yumi's banshee screams.**

**"We need cream, yeast, flour." said Yumi**

**"Aisle three and seven." said Ulrich**

**"Yep and after we buy these we have some free time to ourselves!"**

**"Great, how about we go to the park- ah!"**

**"Hey watch were your, oh! Hi Ulrich dear!" said Sissi.**

**"Oh hi Sissi..."**

**'Ulrich **_**dear**_**?' Yumi asked herself.**

**"You have a girlfriend?" asked Sissi.**

**"No, she's a friend."**

**"Oh, that's Yumi."**

**"Yeah, a friend."**

**"I see you two have some catching up to do, so I'll just take cart and get the stuff." Yumi said grabbing everything from the aisles and paying for it.**

**Ulrich sighed, "Listen Sissi I would love to reminisce with you, but I've got to find Yumi."**

**Ulrich sped after Yumi, even though she was far ahead.**

**Yumi made it to the park and crashed into William.**

**"Um, Hi Yumi."**

**"William?"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Wow... um, how have you been?"**

**"Great! You."**

**"Perfect!"**

**'Except the forgetfulness, nightmares and the fact that I might love Ulrich! Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Did I just think that?"**

**Ulrich made it to the park and saw Yumi talking to William. He stormed down there.**

**"Hey William."**

**"Stern..."**

**"Yumi, Aelita just called she wants us home."**

**"Aw, um okay..."**

**Ulrich grabbed Yumi by the wrist and pulled her back to the car.**

**"What's your deal?" Yumi asked.**

**"What's your deal?" Ulrich asked in a louder tone than Yumi's.**

**"I was just talking, all we really talked about was how we were doing!"**

**"Buckle up Yumi."**

**"What?"**

**"Buckle Up, I'm not a safe driver when I'm mad."**

**Yumi buckled herself in and Ulrich sped off, going over the speed limit and on the way home he slowed down. He pulled into the drive way and Yumi got out the car.**

**"Okay, tell me what's wrong with you, I go talk to William for like three minutes and you freak out and go over the car safety zone!"**

**"I don't know..."**

**"Ulrich, I'm, sorry, I shouldn't have ran off like that."**

**She walked up to him and looked into his eyes with sincere apology.**

**"I forgive you, come on let's go inside, it looks like it's about to rain." said Ulrich gently grabbing her hand, locking his fingers with hers.**

**They walked in together, and that was just the start.**

**Yay! New chapter. I had to add the other three, or OxSam wouldn't happen.**

**R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet Dreams

Ulrich and Yumi brought in the groceries to see an empty house.

"Oh yeah! They had to go to work." said Yumi.

"Well, then what do we do?" asked Ulrich.

"First, we have to put up the groceries."

Ulrich and Yumi put up the groceries in 15 seconds flat.

They sat down the table, taking completely parallel sides.

"So, Ulrich is Sissi...um...interested in you?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Just curious!" Yumi smiled.

"Is William interested in you?"

"Um, I'm not completely sure... he seems like it, but other times he's just... William."

They sat in silence for a while.

"So, Ulrich? What did you have in mind to calm the nightmares?"

"I can't tell you, you might disagree."

"Okay."

They went into the living room and turned on the T.V.

Meanwhile...

Odd was on the other side of town, spray painting a whole crowd of flower gathers. Sam was on the sidewalk watching him.

"You like your job huh Odd?"

"Pretty much, it was Yumi's idea."

"So, how are Yumi and Ulrich?"

"You can say that some distance really cleared their minds." he smirked.

"So, the fight is over?"

"Yeah and they forgot each other too!"

"What!"

Back to Yumi and Ulrich...

"Hey Yumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you practice pencak silat?"

"When I was still at Kadic yeah. I practice time and time again."

"Would you like to practice with me outside?"

"Um... sure."

They went outside and practiced with each other, about an hour later they were completely exhausted.

"You...are...a great fighter..." panted Ulrich.

"Same to you." panted Yumi.

Yumi got up with support of her elbows and looked at Ulrich.

"You know, I believe that you and I were friends. But, then again how could I have forgotten you? You're hard to leave behind!"

"I don't know, we all had distance from each other for two years."

"Yeah."

"You wanna go again?"

"You're on Ulrich!"

Yumi tackled him and they rolled down the hill in their back yard. They laughed all they way down. When they finally stopped, Yumi was on top of Ulrich and Ulrich was holding her tightly.

He was so tempted to kiss her and it would've been easy, she couldn't fight back. He was too strong for her to get away. Yumi melted staring into his chocolate eyes. All she wanted at the moment was for him to grab her and kiss her and never let her go. The temptation was great, for both of them, it was tough, but they resisted.

Yumi got of Ulrich and they flushed red in over three seconds.

"Um... we should get back to the house." said Ulrich.

"Yep..."

They climbed up the hill together and said nothing. Their hands daring to touch each other. By the time they got back up to the house Aelita and Odd were already home.

"Well, hi you two." said Aelita.

"Hey Aelita." said Yumi.

"Oh! Here comes Jeremie." said Aelita.

They all walked inside and Aelita started dinner and for dessert made cannolis.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do tonight?" Odd asked Ulrich.

"I can't tell you, if you guys get a good night's sleep I'll tell you in the morning."

Yumi and Ulrich were the last ones to go upstairs. Yumi and Ulrich changed into their nightclothes.

"Okay, Yumi c'mon."

"What?"

"You're sleeping in my bed."

"With you?"

"Yeah, since the dream involves me, I figured being conforted by me in reality will solve the problem in your dream."

"Okay." she hesitantly walked over to his bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

She snuggled under his covers and Ulrich went to sleep.

Yumi closed her eyes and felt a shift in the bed, she felt Ulrich's strong arms on her shoulders and his silent breathing going down her back. She sighed and melted into a deep sleep.

Yumi's Dream...

"What the hell, is my name!"

"Ulrich! Your name is Ulrich."

He dropped the whip and got down on his knees, and Yumi's family stopped laughing and vanished. Suddenly, light filled the room and Yumi finally saw the tormentor's face. He was crying.

"You name is Ulrich, and mine is Yumi..." she hugged him and they both smiled.

"Thank you...Yumi..."

Yumi opened her eyes and it was almost eleven thirty.

Ulrich was already downstairs, with Aelita.

Yumi walked downstairs after getting dressed.

"So, how was your sleep?" he asked.

"I had a perfect dream."

"So, Ulrich what did you do to make Yumi sleep well?"

"She got to sleep with me in my bed."

"Ooohh!"

"No, not that sleep in my bed, I mean literally."

"Okay! Well, I'm gonna look for another gig."

Aelita pulled her pair into a ponytail with the elastic and walked out the door.

"Thanks Ulrich."

"No, problem Yumi."


	7. Chapter 7

Urges

Yumi and Ulrich were washing the dishes when Odd came home with a baseball Sam had gotten him to inspire his art.

"And he shoots from the free throw line.." Odd threw the baseball and it landed in the soapy water, splashing both Yumi and Ulrich leaving them soaked.

"Oh! Odd what the hell!" said Yumi water soaking her white T-shirt.

She grabbed a dry towel from the rack and dried off her face.

"Yumi are you o..." he stared at her soaked t-shirt, making her black bra visible through the shirt.

"Uh..." he suddenly got very hot and flushed red.

"Yeah, Ulrich I'm fine. Um...are you okay?"

Ulrich's gaze was fixed on her shirt, or should I say bra, and he had the sudden urge to rip that shirt off and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

Yumi caught onto his gaze and cover her chest. She ran upstairs to change her shirt.

"Oh! Two points!" screamed Odd.

Ulrich snapped back into reality.

"Oh god..."

"Ulrich, I never knew you were a perv for Yumi."

"I know, shit! She must hate me."

'Why does she have to be damn sexy.' Ulrich asked himself.

Yumi was sitting in her room, in the dark. With a fresh shirt on.

Ulrich came in.

"Yumi..."

"I thought you were different."

"I'm sorry, but I know it seems bad. But you should take it as compliment."

"How?"

"Well, it means that you're pretty and that I'm attracted to you." he blinked realizing he just spilt out his feelings.

"Oh... well, when you put it that way, thank you."

"So, we're okay?"

"Yeah... and Ulrich."

"Hm?"

"I like you too..."

"Um.."

She got up and kissed him on the cheek.

He froze.

Yumi sighed, "Boys."

Ulrich unfroze and smiled.

He ran downstairs and sat at the table, with Yumi and Odd.

"Well, Aelita and Jeremie went out today, Yumi and you go soaked. And I am going to see Sam." said Odd walking out the door.

Yumi sighed, " Well alone again."

"I'm going to take a shower."

" "Kay I'll be down here."

Ulrich went upstairs and Yumi turned on the T.V. and starting scrolling through messages.

Nothing important and there was one fresh text from William that she ignored.

She went upstairs and started reading Apocalypse. Ulrich opened the door.

"Hey Yumi have you seen my grey shirt?"

"On your bed." she put down the book to look at him.

He was bare chested only wearing a towel. His skin glistening in the lamp light with beads of water.

"Thanks Yumi."

"Um, your welcome." she put the book up to he face to hide her intense blushing.

He walked into the bathroom.

Yumi sighed.

"You sexy, sexy man."

Ulrich was at the door when she said that, he smiled inwardly and walked back to the bathroom.

Yumi sighed at the sudden urge she felt, to tackle him, kiss him, wrap her tongue with his.

She was still blushing with severe intensity.

She went downstairs and splashed cold water on her face, her blushing went down a little bit.

"I'm so glad I didn't give in to temptation." she said plopping down on the kitchen table.

Ulrich leaned on the kitchen sink (fully clothed) and sighed.

"I'm glad I didn't give in to temptation." he said.

"But she's so hot."

He walked downstairs and sat in the kitchen with Yumi.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well, your face is a little red."

"Oh! Um, well I-"

She was thinking of what to say, and had no good excuse.

Then, she had an idea.

"I was thinking did you want to go out with me tonight?"

"What?"

"See this is why my face is red, I'd knew I'd get embarrassed."

"No, no I mean, I'd love to go!"

"Really?"

She blushed a little more.

Ulrich smiled, "Yeah..."

She jumped up and hugged him.

"Thanks Ulrich!"


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner Date

Aelita and Jeremie came home, and heard jingling and running down the stairs. It was Yumi wearing bangles and dangling earrings.

"Oh, hi Yumi. You look...nice." said Aelita.

"Thanks, I've got a date tonight." Yumi said, smoothing down her black dress.

"This is the first time I've seen you wear heels, that weren't black." Jeremie said looking at her silver shoes.

Yumi smiled and sat down on the couch, waiting for Ulrich.

He walked downstairs wearing a tux, minus the tie.

"Wow, Ulrich..." said Aelita.

"Ready to go Yumi?" Ulrich asked

"Yeah." she looked up at him and blushed.

They walked out the door together, but once they were outside, they held hands.

They got into Ulrich's car and went to dinner.

"You look beautiful Yumi."

"Thanks Ulrich, you look great tonight yourself."

They both blushed at the compliments received.

"So, where are we going?" asked Yumi

"Well, I saved up some money myself and Odd gave me seventy-five percent of his paycheck so, I reserved a booth at La Grande Vefour."

"Wow, that's a really hard to reserve!" Yumi exclaimed.

"I know, but luckily I have a cousin who works there."

"Great."

When they got there, Ulrich got out and opened Yumi's door. He extended, Yumi accepted his kindly gesture.

She stepped out of the car, but then tripped on the pavement. Ulrich caught her and passerby's "awed."

They blushed like mad and went in to eat.

Meanwhile...

Odd and Aelita were so anxious, they wanted to know what was going on.

"What if they're feeding each other?" asked Aelita.

"What if Ulrich offer Yumi his drink and she uses his straw! That's indirect kissing you know!" said Odd.

"What if they're kissing! I can't miss that!" shouted Aelita.

"And what about after dinner?" Odd whispered loud enough for Aelita to hear.

Aelita read Odd dirty mind and was having the same thoughts herself.

"Ah!" she screamed.

Back at the restaurant...

They had already ordered and were eating.

"I'm really sorry Yumi."

"About what?"

"You know, when I basically gawked at you when your shirt was wet."

"Oh, well you shouldn't blame yourself, it was Odd's fault."

Yumi finished off her tea and sighed.

"Probably shouldn't have ordered this spicy dish."

"Here, you can have some of my soda."

Yumi smiled and drank some out of his straw.

"Thanks Ulrich."

About half an hour later, they decided to leave.

"Hey Ulrich?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we go home, could we stargaze?"

"Um, sure."

They parked in front of a large hill. They walked up it and sat down.

"Wow..." said Yumi.

"It's beautiful." she said.

"It's a great sight." Ulrich said.

"And there's no one I'd rather share it with." he said.

"Oh my gosh, it's a shooting star." Yumi said.

"Let's make a wish."

They closed there eyes.

"What did you wish for Yumi?"

"I can't tell you that or it might not come true."

"What did you wish for Ulrich?"

"I can't tell you if you won't tell me."

"Is that supposed to make me tell you?" asked Yumi.

"No, but could this?"

He leaned in and so did she, they kissed for a while and then sat face to face.

"I wish I would remember this night forever." they said simultaneously.

They smiled at each other. Yumi leaned on Ulrich shoulder and they stared at the stars.

Then, they both uttered the words, "I love you."

**Sorry about the overdue chapter from a few days back, my internet connection was down for some time.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

Scary Movies

Yumi and Ulrich came home late that night, and tried to make as little noise as possible. As soon as they made it to the living room they thought they were home free until they heard rocking right behind them. There sat Aelita, arms crossed in her pink Hello Kitty pajamas.

"Oh, hi Aelita." Yumi said nervously.

She tapped her arms testily.

"And just where have you two been?" she asked

"We were out on our dinner date. Where did you expect us to be?" asked

Ulrich.

"Yes, but as I recall... it was a _dinner_ date. It should not have last more than an hour or two." Aelita had to bite her cheeks to keep herself from laughing, she was acting too serious for her own good.

"Well, we went to star gaze too." said Yumi pushing her fingers together.** [1]**

"Well, someone could've called to let me know that they'd be home at 2:45!" Aelita walked up to them.

"Next time you tell me when you are coming home late. Goodnight." she pointed her fingers at the two then marched upstairs. After closing her door she slipped into a fit of laughter.

Yumi sighed and Ulrich finally breathed. They walked upstairs and went to bed.

The next day (happened to be a Saturday) Odd sprinted down the stairs,

nearly falling down and putting another knot in his head. He jumped on the table and looked at everyone.

"It's SATURDAY!" he screamed.

"Yes Odd, it is Saturday. Would you like a treat for getting this day correct?" Yumi asked sarcastically.

Odd smiled at her, "Thanks for the very kind gesture Miss Ishiyama, but no. Today Sam rented The Pet Cemetery and thought it'd be a good idea if all of us watched it at 12:00 tonight."

"Wait, wait... you mean Stephen King's The Pet Cemetery?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah! So, whadoya say?"

Aelita nodded, Jeremie gave him a thumbs up and Yumi and Ulrich nodded.

"Yes!" he jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling, but walked off as if it had never happened.

"Hey Yumi, if you need me I'll be upstairs, kay?" Ulrich rubbed her back before walking upstairs.

"Okay." she smiled.

Aelita scooted her chair next to Yumi's, crashing it to be exact.

"What?" Yumi asked staring at Aelita wide, full of suspicion eyes.

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing, we ate dinner and then we star gazed."

"Uh huh... and I'm supposed to believe that because..."

"It's the truth!"

"So, you're telling me... that you went to dinner, stargazed then came home... at 2:30 a.m?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure nothing else happened?"

"Yes, Aelita."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Aelita."

"You're sure? You're sure?"

"YES! Aelita."

"You're sure? You're sure? You're-"

"YES! YES! YES! AELITA!" Yumi shouted right in her ears.

"Okay! I believe you and not only because I can't here out of my right ear." Aelita said hitting her ear.

"Kay, I'm going upstairs." Yumi said.

Aelita scooted next to Jeremie, he pulled out his laptop.

"Okay you set up the hidden camera, right?"

"Yep, here you go Aelita."

Jeremie turned on the camera and gave Aelita a clear visual of what Yumi and Ulrich were doing upstairs.

Aelita crossed her fingers, "Here's to hoping they'll spill."

Yumi sat down next to Ulrich on his bed. She leaned on his shoulder and sighed.

"What?" asked Ulrich.

"It's Aelita, she keeps asking if anything happened last night."

"Did you tell her we, um.."

"No, of course not! I'd never her the end of it if she found out we kissed!" Yumi stared at Ulrich.

"Well, that's good 'cause- what's that."

"What's what?"

"The flashing red dot on our wall?"

"She didn't!"

Yumi got up and stared at the camera dead-on."

"Aelita! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Yumi calm down, she was just worried, I think." Ulrich held her in his arms.

"Well, there you go Aelita, here's the answer you've been looking for."

Yumi smiled, "And if you tell Odd, I swear I will choke you in your sleep."

Aelita shut the laptop ran upstairs and locked her door shut. Jeremie shook his head.

"I told her it was a bad idea."

Sixteen hours later...

Sam was at the back door holding two boxes of popcorn, 2 liters of soda and The Pet Cemetery.

"Alright, let's pop the popcorn and put in this disk." said Sam.

After putting the popcorn in bowls, Aelita put in the disk and turned out the light.

_Get the baby!_

They heard they car hit and flinched. Aelita buried her face in Jermie's shirt, Yumi gripped Ulrich's hand and Sam and Odd munched on the popcorn with much enthusiasm.

About an hour into the movie...

The little boy grabbed the scalpel and searched the house, finding the Old man first, slashed his wide-open mouth and stabbed him in the chest several times.

Aelita couldn't even watch anymore, her face was permanently stuck to Jeremie's chest.

Yumi was being held tightly by Ulrich, every time she jumped he held on tighter.

Odd and Sam had finished off the popcorn and was gulping down the soda.

The boy had caught up with his father and was getting ready to strike when his father set off his trap. The house lit up and the father grabbed his dead wife and carried her out side. He watched the house collapse with his possessed soon in it.

"Is it over Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"Nope."

The reborn wife hugged her husband and held up the knife then the screen cut to black.

"Awesome! Now let's watch It!" Odd popped in the disk.

After the first hour and a half everyone knocked out, Aelita fainted from the scariness of this Stephen King movie.

As the movie played on everyone dreamed, about Stephen King movies. Everyone screamed awake except, of course Odd and Sam, they were in paradise.

So sorry for the wait, I had a major writer's block and then school started... so again so sorry

(1) Like Hinata from Naruto, that's how she's pushing her fingers.

Okay, major help needed for next chapter! Pitch me your ideas and I'll see which one I like the best okay!

- Ken ken


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N:I am soo sorry I haven't updated in like…ever. I just don't know where the time went. I'm soo sorry, but to everyone who has been waiting her you go. Again I'm sorry D':**

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Everything was so silent and relaxed as everyone slept, the only thing you could hear was Odd's incredulous snoring. At around 7:46 Ulrich stirred and stretched, noticing the extra weight on his upper body. He looked down to see Yumi peacefully sleeping with even breaths. Smiling slightly, Ulrich carefully slipped from under Yumi, not wanting to wake her up. He headed for the staircase, and looked over his shoulder.

This was the first time he actually _noticed_ Yumi. Her features looked much like that of a child as she slept, her mouth was very slightly agape and she looked so relaxed. He also noticed that she was small and slightly underweight, he gave a puzzled look and wondered if she had always been that small.

"Maybe it's just me." he whispered, heading up the steps. He came back down with a few blanket and put them on everyone. Yumi turned over and froze hoping he hadn't woken her up. When she started breathing evenly again he sighed in relief. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Eggs and milk were on the top shelf, bacon, sausage, ham and cottage cheese on the second and in the drawers varieties of fruits and veggies.

Ulrich grabbed the eggs, sausage, bacon and milk, placed them on the counter then opened the pantry. He grabbed some pancake mix, a bag of Nestle chocolate chips and whipped cream. He counted of all the items and then opened the cabinets. Grabbing mixing bowls, a measuring cup, a whisk, a frying pan, cooking oil and a spatula.

Quite a few minutes later, the kitchen was filled with the aroma of breakfast and the sounds of sizzling bacon. The smell wafted into the living room and hit Odd's dog like smell. He hopped up waking up Sam in the process, who yelled in protest to being woken up which, woke up Aelita whose shift in body weight woke up Jeremie. Odd sniffed the air like a dog and whispered, "_Fffoooodd…_" then went speeding into the kitchen. Sam, and Jeremie followed, but Aelita stayed behind.

"How could she still be sleeping?" Aelita asked the air, walking over to Yumi. She leaned over and immediately felt heat radiating off of her. She raise a brow and gingerly placed her hand on Yumi's forehead, abruptly pulling it back. She was burning up, based on the heat radiating from her, Aelita estimated she was at about an 101 fever.

She carefully removed Yumi's blanket and went up stairs to grab a rag. She wet it with icy water and came back downstairs to place it on Yumi's forehead. Yumi gave a small hum as the rag lay on her forehead, though her eyes were still closed, she mumbled a weak "thank you" to Aelita and lay peacefully. Aelita smiled sweetly and went into the kitchen.

"Odd get off of me!" Ulrich yelled, trying to get Odd off of his back.

"Come on! I just want one piece of bacon!" Odd whined. Aelita stared dumbfounded at the sight. Odd was hanging on to Ulrich like a monkey and Ulrich was currently reaching behind him to pull Odd off. She quickly glanced at Jeremie, who gave her a _I have no idea_ look. She heard a thud and saw that Ulrich successfully pulled off Odd, who was now laying on the floor.

Yumi finally opened her eyes, feeling less warm than before, she removed the rag and stretched knowing she had to get up. She was still tired though, but forced herself up. Swaying a little, she balanced herself and walked into the kitchen. Ulrich turned around and smiled at her, to which she returned weakly. Sitting herself in a chair, she placed her arms on the table and rested her head on them. Her head was pounding, but she didn't want anyone to worry, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Come _ooooon!_ Is it ready yet?" Odd whined again.

Ulrich let out a sigh, "Yes Odd, it's ready. Happy now?"

"Very!"

As Ulrich set up everyone's plates, Jeremie started laying out glasses while Aelita grabbed some orange juice, chocolate milk and apple juice from the fridge. Yumi was still lying there, she really tired to the point where she was forcing herself awake.

"Hey Yumi…" Ulrich said lightly tapping her cheek.

She let out a groan, and sat up. She sighed and looked at Ulrich, the concern showing prominently on his face.

"Yes?" she asks, noticing the lack of change in his features.

"Are you still tired? 'Cuz you don't _have_ to eat with us…" he answered.

Yumi shook her head slightly, "I'll be fine… I just need to eat something." she urged.

Ulrich gave a curt nod and gave her a plate. Her stomach started doing somersaults, it looked like so much! She forced back the vile that dared to pass her esophagus and took small, itty-bitty bites. Yumi reached half-heartedly for the orange juice, pouring herself a glass, she took small sips.

About thirty minutes after, everyone started to leave the table and upstairs, all, but Aelita, she went to the living room.. Except Yumi, she just sat there, plate half full, her glass a quarter full. _I've never eaten this little, I must be really sick, _she thought. She weakly got up from the table, trying to balance herself. Ulrich walked back into the kitchen to check on her.

"Hey Yumes. How are you feeling?" he asked.

She didn't respond, she just tried to keep moving. Her coordination was off, and she stumbled, grabbing onto the table as for support. Ulrich immediately rushed to help her, but as she grabbed her shoulders, he felt a wave of heat. Staring at her quizzically, he hesitantly touched her forehead. She was burning, and from what he could see, she was feeling way worse than from breakfast.

"Yumi…" he sighed. He lifted her up on his back and carried her to the living room. Laying her down gently on the sofa, she grabbed the blanket, that currently lay on the floor, and draped it over her lower body. She stared at him with a glazed worried expression. He gave her a reassuring smile in return.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get you some medicine. Until I come back, Aelita can you watch her?" Ulrich turned to Aelita.

Aelita nodded with a sweet smile, "Sure, no problem." Ulrich gave her a smile and headed upstairs. He went into the bathroom and searched for some medicine.

_Aleve? No. Bayer. No. Benadryl? No. Claritin? No._

"Ah! Here we go Tylen-"

"Oh MY GOD! YUMI?" screamed Aelita.

Just then everything seemed to happen at once, Ulrich opened the bathroom door, Jeremie opened his door, and Odd opened his door, Sam following quickly behind. Tylenol being clutched so tight in his hand, it started to crack, Ulrich bolted down the stairs, Odd and Sam slid down the railing and Jeremie running down two at a time.

Aelita stood there, hand over her mouth in shock. Everyone else crowded behind her. Ulrich dropped the Tylenol, making the cap pop off and the pills get everywhere, Sam let out gasp and Odd and Jeremie where deathly silent.

There on the floor, right by the sofa lay Yumi, sprawled out like a rag doll, eyes closed and a ghostly shade of white.

"_Yumi.._" Ulrich whispered grimly.

**A/N: Does this count as a cliffy? IDK. So, yeah after like a 2 year absence this is what I've got. Sorry, if it's crappy, but hey… at least I tried right? It feels so awesome to be writing again.**

**R&R Plz! ^-^**


End file.
